legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Klast Halls
The Klast Halls is a new uber raid revealed in Patch X-18. Located in Klast's Stand, the halls are a central temple-esque foothold that is home to the rogue Godborne, Protoklast. After corrupting the minds of the six Killa brothers 'during the Maelstrom War, Protoklast took to hiding within the Kingdom of the New Sigil to further his plans. Many characters will return; Tyurak Riften, Aejor, and Wajadovia will all play a role in defeating Protoklast whilst Deathlius Loss'end will attempt to restore his former comrades' spirit's to rest. The halls are a small raid encounter featuring only two but the lair itself has multiple puzzles and mobs to kill, and the encounters are fairly long. Also, the entire questline for Salus begins and ends in this one instance. Attunement Due to the Klast's Stand zone being awing and mysterious, it is fully unknown where the halls would lead at first. To get in to the instance, one must complete 40 quests in the zone. *Without the 40 quests and you "find" the instance (which will be just a gate): ''Your comprehension of what this could be is currently unsolvable to your cognitive mind. Perhaps you should dwell more on the secrets of the land. *With the 40 quests, it will be a large temple: Your comprehension forwards itself to you through your conscious, directing your attention to the six seals on the door; is this a temple? A presence is felt surrounding you. History Full article: Protoklast At one point in time, Protoklast became affiliated (although unwanted and chaotically) with Altes Killa, patriarch of the Killa Clan. He became his comrade which would lead to disarray and rivalry. His affections towards Merriam Ravensworth with the rivalry of Altes Killa became his downfall of both love, and his lack of faith in the Maelstrom War, believing that chaos was the only absolute in a world such as Outhria. With Merriam making her choice of Altes, Protoklast gave up and with her last words to him, felt as if he should rid himself of his sorrowful waste of his time. During the Maelstrom War itself, Protoklast went in alone and fought several antagonistic minions. His confidence would betray him and almost leave him for dead. He assisted several Godborne who were falling behind as well. One such Godborne, named Tyurak Riften, chose '''Protoklast to be a Godborne through "ascension". He believed that Protoklast would lead Outhria back to it's rightful nature. Protoklast later would become blessed, gaining new powers and abilities, and even received Aejor's personal blunderbuss for his competence. Little did they know that Protoklast's powers would grow on him, taking him for the worse. Arranging a deal with the insanic Obsidirain in order to remove memories of his life, Protoklast arranged Obsidirain to kill Merriam and Altes in exchange for providing him with a quarter of the Obsidiak-Kal hides he required (he would then commit genocide on the rest). Altes Killa and Merriam Ravensworth would then confront Obsidirain who took them back to his lair. Obsidirain unleashed catastrophic flames towards Altes, and in that instant, Merriam jumped in front and took the flames herself, ending her existence. Altes went mad with rage and began slicing apart Obsidirain who forced to retreat. Protoklast then appeared in his Godborne form, and Altes asked despite their rivalries if he could bring back Merriam, to have her be taken by Protoklast instead of himself because he believes he couldn't defend her. Instead of listening to his requests, Protoklast chaotically remarked and agreed with Altes and declared him unworthy to live, and slayed him then and there with his blunderbuss, leaving all but helmet to dust. As Altes bled out, Protoklast said in his dying moments that he would make sure his "blood" would be wretched as well. With his new powers, Protoklast then fought the Killa Brothers; Acronite Killa, Zenberg Killa, Yarou Killa, Taisan Killa, Gunthar Killa, and Shiryuu Killa. Despite the potency of the six brothers, they were no match for Protoklast's wightful powers. Then and there, Protoklast slayed them all, and put them into six tombs around Outhria to serve as wights and grant him energy. With his secret now being out and the Godborne looking for him, Klast Halls was made, where he may summon the brothers to aid him again. The Instance Klast Halls '''is one giant, long instance with two rooms and three pathways. As you further progress, more mobs and puzzles come to light that the player must solve or risk taking severe damage. Two encounters make up the whole instance. Later on in the quests surrounding the instance, an underground chamber is accessible, notably being the Killa Family Crypt and the Klast Underhalls. This is for the construction of the Salus daggers. #Path to Unfaith #Crucible of the Brothers #Path of Betrayal #Throne of the Halls #Path to the Dark Light #Klast Underhalls #Killa Family Crypt Layout The instance features in all it's rooms, multiple mobs; in two of these rooms are where the boss battles take place. The rooms all feature puzzles at the end as well that the players must decipher and defeat or they'll take massive damage. #Path of Unfaith: Features several Level 110 mobs, mostly "pack encounters"; naming puzzle. #Crucible of the Brothers: A giant arena like section where the Killa Brothers are fought in wight form. #Path of Betrayal: A long stretch of a room featuring Level 110 elites and platform puzzles. #Throne of the Halls: The throne; Protoklast is fought here. #Path to the Dark Light: A long darkening path which leads to the underground. Features Level 110 elites. The "Guardian" puzzle is also featured. #Klast Underhalls: A long cavern with screams of terror and a chalice at the end. #Killa Family Crypt: The buried remnants of the Killa Family Crypt, near the Klast Underhalls.:;;;dfdfdsL::: ThYT Bosses and Denizens Klast Halls contains seven areas, two of which are major encounters. The instance also features puzzles paying homage to the areas of the Killa Brothers. Resources and Loot ... Notes From a Q&A: '''So is there a reason for a shorter instance this time around in this patch? *The amount of bosses in an instance (at least I believe) don't make the raid. The discovery, lore, and wonders behind it do. Of course it is fun to have someone to brawl with once in a while :) We heightened the crucible fight, in fact it takes well over 30 minutes to beat it on Standard alone. This time around the raid was more about lore and the secrets behind the Killa clan. Was there a majestic? *As said in Patch X-16, one can obtain the Salus, the Forgotten's Reminiscing daggers. Solutions to the puzzles please. *You're on your own there ;) Achievements ''See article: ''Klast Halls Achievements *A Path to Unfollow: Complete all three paths. *What Lies Under: Enter the Underhalls both ways. *Cryptkeeper: Access the Killa Family Crypt. *Brothers In Arms: Complete the crucible event. *Stand By Me: Complete the crucible event on Master. *Never Forget: Complete the crucible event on Hardcore. *Indomitable: Perfectly complete the Crucible event. *I Was Wrong: Defeat Protoklast. *Forgive Me: Defeat Protoklast on Master. *Greatest Mistake: Defeat Protoklast on Hardcore. *The Nihilistic One: Perfectly defeat Protoklast. *Burying the Hatchet: Save their spirits. *Salus, the Forgotten's Reminsicing: Forge Altes' powerful daggers. Category:Uber instances Category:Instances